Three words
by amido-black
Summary: a short story with the 'death' of a character... read it and you'll understand! G/S


A/N: This story contains the "death" of character, you'll understand what I mean after you read it. I hope. :) Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or parts of CSI. If I did, I'd have a shiny new People's Choice Award sitting on my shelf. Oh well.  

Three Words 

The comforting silence enveloped Grissom so completely that he occasionally wondered if his hearing had simply left him. Every once in a while, he'd play some Mozart or Chopin, just to satisfy the overwhelming panic that set in during the soothing hush. If this blanket of quiet had settled over the lab earlier in his life, it would have scared the hell out of him. But it was different now. 

          In the silence, Grissom had found a refuge from the terror that now consumed his life. Without hearing the words, he could pretend that they didn't exist. It was so easy to make up a facade of strength to show his friends in this silence, even though he was dieing on the inside and every part of his being was crying, screaming, begging for this hell to come to an end. 

          He could ignore the pain for a while by keeping himself distracted, even though it was only temporary. Yesterday had been make-believed into revolving around the origin of the snare drum; today it was ancient Greek myths. He didn't know how Athena or Prometheus could help him, but, somehow, they did. Did it simply keep his mind from wandering or was it believing in what could never be that gave him a sense of comfort?

          "Gil." He looked up sharply at the invasion of his silence and found a ragged and worn Catherine leaning against the doorframe. It was like the doorway was cradling her and was the only thing preventing her from collapsing to the floor. "They found her." 

          His body slumped instantly, as if he had caved in. He screamed out in anguish, even though the office remained silent. Somewhere inside of him, the scientific and logical part of his mind wondered how three simple words could destroy a man's world. 

          Grissom stood without speaking and began to walk the short distance to the morgue. He noted everything around him in a disconnected way, like he was watching a movie and none of it was real. No one made eye contact with him; but it wasn't out of pity, rather the fact that they were too deep in their own abyss of grief to even acknowledge him. Greg was on the floor of the lab, crying and screaming, with Nick trying vainly to restrain him and comfort him through his own tears. 

          How many times had he walked through this hall, these doors, without realizing the magnitude that it all held? Far too often, everyday, in fact. He'd never make that mistake again. 

          "I'll give you a minute alone." Doc Robbins said in place of a greeting. Slowly, painfully he hobbled out and left Grissom alone in the cold room. 

          He cried freely as he stood over Sara's lifeless body. Her eyes had once sparkled, but now they were barren and glazed over, staring at nothing and everything. God, how he hated to see her like this and he knew that those eyes would be haunting him for the rest of his life. 

          'Will it be like this with everyone?' Grissom wondered silently before correcting himself. 'No. No, there will never be anyone like Sara again.'

          He gently closed her eyes for her and cried out when he felt how lifeless her skin was. He hesitated for a brief second before softly kissing the cold lips that tasted salty with his own tears. 

          "Too little, too late." He whispered to himself. 

          Suddenly, it was too much for Grissom to handle. The room was so indifferent and sterile, the haunting silence screamed in his ears. He backed away from the cruel, cold table that Sara was now laying upon and felt the floor rushing up to meet him as his world faded away into blackness. 

          Grissom awoke, gasped for breath and found himself in complete darkness. As his heart beat returned to normal, he realized that he wasn't laying on the cold tile floor of the morgue, but his bed. He felt the warm body next to him and moved closer until he held her in his arms. 

          "You've been crying." Sara said sleepily as she felt his wet cheek with her hand. "Did you have a nightmare?" 

          "The worst kind." He replied, burying his face in her hair. Knowing the power that three words could hold, he whispered in her ear before falling asleep. "I love you." 


End file.
